1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data output device and a data output method that output time-series data regarding medical care, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various medical care information acquired in medical care of a patient has been stored and managed as electronic data using a computer system. In the medical care information, for example, measured values of vital signs such as a heart rate, a pulse rate, blood pressure, and body temperature, inspection values in specimen inspection such as blood inspection, and data regarding treatment such as a name of an administered drug and a dosage are included. In medical care, it is important to recognize a transition of a condition of a patient such as a change over time in body temperature or blood pressure or a change in inspection values of a plurality of inspections performed in different periods of time, or recognize treatment or therapy in time series. Therefore, a display device that displays, in a graph form, time-series data in which measured values or an inspection values of a vital sign are recorded in time series is known (see, for example, JP2009-006147A (US2009/0005703A) and JP2011-500121A (US2009/0131805A)).
In JP2009-006147A (US2009/0005703A), a medical display device for monitoring and displaying inspection values such as those for intracranial pressure is described. In the medical display device of JP2009-006147A (US2009/0005703A), a current screen for displaying a graph of an inspection value measured most recently (for example, 10 to 15 seconds ago) from a current point in time, and a trend screen for displaying an average value of the inspection value in a graph in a relatively longer time scale than in the current screen are displayed. Since the trend screen has a longer time scale, it is easy to recognize a summary such as a trend of a transition of the inspection value, but it is difficult to recognize a detailed change in the inspection value. On the other hand, since the current screen has a shorter time scale, it is easy to recognize the detailed change in the inspection value, but it is difficult to recognize the summary of the transition of the inspection value. Further, in the trend screen, it is possible to assign an indicator indicating, for example, a timing at which a drug is administered, at a position designated on the graph.
Further, in JP2011-500121A (US2009/0131805A), a trend display for displaying, in a graph, a long-term change in an inspection value related to blood such as mean arterial pressure (MAP) and a sudden change display for enlarging and showing a sudden graph of an inspection value of a short period are simultaneously performed. Further, in JP2011-500121A (US Patent Publication US2009/0131805), it is possible to assign an indicator showing a timing at which a medical care action has been performed on the graph in the trend display.
In a case in which a screen that has a short time scale and displays details of the time-series data, like the trend screen and the current screen described in JP2009-006147A (US2009/0005703A) or the trend display and the sudden change display described in JP2011-500121A (US Patent Publication No. US2009/0131805), is a first display screen, and a screen that has a long time scale and displays a summary of the time-series data is a second display screen, an indicator is assigned in the second display screen in both of JP2009-006147A (US2009/0005703A) and JP2011-500121A (US2009/0131805A). However, since the second display screen is an area in which only the summary is displayed and the time scale is long, the indicator can only be assigned to a rough period. Therefore, for example, it is not possible to deal with a demand in a medical field for assignment of an indicator as a pinpoint to, for example, a sudden change point of the measurement value by referring to a daily change of a measurement value measured every day such as blood pressure.
Meanwhile, in a case in which the indicator is assigned to the first display screen, it is possible to cope with the above-described demand. However, there is a problem in that the risk of oversight of the indicator assigned in the past of the time-series data cannot be reduced only by the assignment of the indicator to the first display screen. This is because, although in the case of, for example, a patient visiting a hospital for a long period, time-series data is accumulated over a long period of time, all data of the time-series data cannot be displayed since a display range of the time-series data is limited in the first display screen having a shorter time scale than the second display screen. In an initial state, usually, a most recent part of the time-series data is displayed in the first display screen, and the display period displayed in the first display screen is changed over time. Therefore, an indicator assigned to a previous part of the time-series data is outside of a display range of the first display screen over time. A place that is noticed by a doctor and to which an indicator is attached in the medical field is likely to be very important. However, on the other hand, it is not realistic that a busy doctor remembers all places to which the indicators attached by the doctor. To recognize an entire image regarding medical care content of the patient and efficiently perform the medical care, a reduction in the risk of oversight of such important previous indicators is required. In the case of a patient visiting a hospital or hospitalized for a relatively long period of time, an acquisition period of time-series data is a long period. Accordingly, since the risk of the oversight correspondingly increases, such a case is particularly problematic.